wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
~DayWings~ (A Fanon Tribe by Darkdragon2670)
Description: Usually the color of the sky; underbellies usually a lighter shade of the said color; have jutting crystal-spines that glow in dark areas; enormous wings; hidden ruff; crystal-spines on the end of tail; thin membrane-like skin that stretches from their thighs to their tail. Abilities: Aerokinesis; telekinesis; cryokinesis; strong fighters and fliers; can use tail spines to bash enemies; camouflage; swift fliers. Location: On an island called Ardensia south-east of the (old) NightWing territory. Queen: Queen Moonrise. Alliances: SkyWings, RainWings, NightWings, SandWings, IceWings. '~DAYWINGS~' 'DESCRIPTION:' DayWings are a blend of four tribes — NightWings, SkyWings, IceWings, and RainWings. They have enormous wings to help them power through harsh weather as well as excellent dodging reflexes. Their scales match the weather around them (this develops as they get older — younger dragonets have scales that match the sky; a dragonet born at the time of sunset will have sunset-colored scales). They also have a single line of lightning-shaped scales, almost like the line of teardrop-shaped scales like NightWings, though these too can change colors to match the weather. DayWings have been known to carry the RainWing ruff, though their ruffs have lightning-shaped patterns on them, much like their eyes which are usually two different colors. DayWings also have sharp, jutting, crystal-like spines that run down their back and end in a whip-thin tail like an IceWing, and have crystal-spines on them, much like the sharp icicle-spines of an IceWing. DayWing eyes can glow in the dark as well as their crystal-spines and are usually vibrant colors, but sometimes, during the 'Night Phase' or 'Moondust' their white sclera turns black. This is the transition into adulthood for a DayWing (See: Rituals ). The crystal-spines on a DayWing's back and tail are usually different from their actual scales (for example, if a DayWing were born with blue scales, then their crystal-spines would be more sunset-colored). DayWings were also given the gift of six claws — six claws on each of their forelegs and seven on their back legs. They also have a long stripe that runs down from their eye to their tail, but these are tribal patterns and are given to royalty (See: Rituals). 'ABILITIES:' A DayWing can be born with many abilities — one of these abilities is Aerokinesis (the power to manipulate, alter, or control air or wind currents). However, young dragonets are not allowed to use this power until they turn 13 years old (if they do, it is considered an underage magic breach and if after severa times this happens, the ability to use Aerokinesis is taken away by the Sun Council). DayWings have also been known to have telekinesis, cryokinesis, and aerokinesis. Aerokinesis is the easiest to master, not to mention it's one of the most common. Telekinesis is rare — only one in fifty DayWings are born with telekinesis. Cryokinesis is just as rare as telekinesis, but is just as easy as Aerokinesis. Not much is known on telekinesis and cryokinesis as DayWings are quite secretive about their own abilities. 'WEAKNESSES:' DayWings are common to blindness. DayWings have easily flammable scales. DayWings have been portrayed to be weak. DayWings have a weak sense of direction. 'CULTURE AND HISTORY:' The DayWings were mainly the subject of exile — before they moved to Ardensia, they lived in the mountains with the SkyWings. RITUALS: The first ritual is the Night Phase, or more commonly known as Moondust. 'LOCATION:' PLACEHOLDER 'ROYALTY:' PLACEHOLDER. The Queen is also given a ritual of being 'baptised', also known as 'Soul Conjuring'. If it rains during the ritual then the Queen passes the throne to her daughter. If it does not rain, then the Queen is given her lightning stripe, a jagged mark that starts from her eyes and goes down to her tail. 'POSITIONS' PLACEHOLDER. 'SIGNIFICANT MEMBERS:' 'Queens & Kings' *Queen Moonrise. 'Princes' *Prince Ozone. 'Princesses' *Princess Starshine. 'Guards' *PLACEHOLDER. 'TRIBAL RELATIONS:' PLACEHOLDER. '~UNUSUABLE~' Heya, it's Dark. 'This tribe is currently unusable and belongs to me, and me ONLY! Please do not edit (for admins) and/or steal. Oh, and yes, I know that the insignia is from another tribe, but it is a temporary placeholder until I can make my own. To the creator of the insignia: I hope you don't mind that I took your insignia and changed the color. I'll take it down once I have my own and I am NOT taking credit for your insignia. ' 'Once again, this tribe is UNUSUABLE, so please refrain from creating any OCs, not that you would anyway, but you never know (keep in mind that you don't know me and I don't know you). Also, I sincerely apologize if our tribes have the same name. ' 'From, Dark + and thanks for taking your time to read this note! ' Category:Fanmade Tribes